A frictional roller type continuously variable transmission used as a toroidal continuously variable transmission is known for example by published application Jikkai-Sho-63-92859 in Japan.
A toroidal continuously variable transmission provides power to a pair of power rollers between an input disk and an output disk. The rotation of the input disk is transmitted to the output disk through the power rollers by a frictional force. Since the power rollers are gripped by a strong force which corresponds to the transmitted torque from the input and output disks, a large thrust force in the rotation axis direction of the power rollers is applied to the power rollers by the input and output disks.
The power rollers are supported by trunnions. Since the upper and lower section of the trunnion axis of the pair of trunnions are mutually connected by an upper link and a lower link, displacement due to the thrust force mentioned above is limited. However the trunnions deform about the points of support created by the respective links.